


Wake Up

by harryunwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, child of roxlin, mention of roxlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryunwin/pseuds/harryunwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: "I need you to wake up because I can't do this without you." Eggsy needs help with the greatest challenge he's faced yet... babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

_ “I need you to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” _

Eggsy’s voice cracked as he choked out the words. “She just keeps crying and crying, and she won’t stop. I don’t know what to do.”

“Eggsy,” Harry croaked, blinking into the darkness. He sat up and clicked on the lamp. His fiance was sitting on the other side of the bed, cross legged and visibly frazzled. Eggsy’s eyes were bloodshot, his skin pale. It looked like he was close to having tears of his own spill over. In his hands, he held a squawking baby monitor. He looked absolutely pitiful. “Eggsy, darling.”

“Harry, help me with this kid. I can’t do it.” He ran a tense, shaking hand through his hair, pulling roughly. Harry winced just watching it. “I- I don’t think anythin’s wrong with her. I think. I fed her, I changed her, I’ve been holdin her for hours, I did  _ everything _ \- but she won’t  _ stop _ .”

“It’s okay Eggsy,” Harry assured him. He placed a comforting hand on his knee. Eggsy wiped at one of his eyes. “I’m sure you’ve done wonderfully. Let’s take a look at her.”

Harry slid out of bed and put on his robe. Eggsy scrambled out behind him, flicking off the baby monitor. A dull headache was already beginning in the back of Harry’s skull, but he was resigned to it now. Eggsy sighed. “Daisy was never like this. She cried, yeah. But you feed her, sing a bit, throw her a bink, and she’d be fine. I don’t understand….”

“We’ll figure it out. Sometimes a child just needs a good cry.” Harry clapped Eggsy on the shoulder, smiled. “But there’s always a way to makes things better.”

“I fuckin hope so.” Eggsy followed closely behind as Harry opened the door. They could hear the screaming clearly already. “I’m really sorry, Harry. I didn’t wanna wake you up. I know it’s my job and you got stuff tomorrow-”

“It’s quite alright. I understand.”

“She just won’t let up. They didn’t tell me this ever happened. I basically raised Dais for a while, and she never did this- I don’t wanna force her on you, but-”

Eggsy was cut off by a finger on his lips and a hand around his wrist. They were standing in front of the guest room, wailing seeping through the closed door. But Harry didn’t go in yet. “Eggsy, calm down. I will handle this. Okay?”

Eggsy nodded mutely. Harry removed his finger and continued, “You don’t need to apologize. I love you, and I love my goddaughter. I don’t want either of you stressing out alone at… four thirty in the morning. Understood?”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy whispered. “You’re the guv’nor.”

“Good.” Harry kissed him softly and entered the guest room. Arthur duties be damned.

 

“Blanche, my sweet,” he crooned. He swept into the room, leaning on the new crib so he could look down on the flailing infant. He ran a finger over the swirling B embroidered on her onsie. They’d bought the crib under the guise of sleepovers for their friends’ child, but also with the fleeting possibility of more. “You’ve been giving uncle Eggsy quite a time of it, haven’t you?”

Undeterred by the soft words, Blanche carried on crying. Harry picked her up delicately, cradling her to his chest. He closed his eyes against the pain in his head. “What’s wrong, dear? You smell fine.”

“I changed her half an hour ago,” Eggsy supplied, frustrated. Harry glanced over his shoulder. Eggsy was watching them sullenly, arms crossed. He smiled.

“And you aren’t hungry,” he reasoned as he bounced her gently. “Your father made your feeding times very clear to me.”

“And your mum, too,” Eggsy agreed. “But I tried that. No bite.”

“Hmmm….” Harry paced the room. “It’ll be okay, little one.”

Eggsy smiled as he watched his fiance coddle the baby. It was a heartwarming thing to watch, no matter how tired they all were. It tightened something in his chest.

Harry stroked Blache’s back rhythmically, seemingly immune to her screams. They made circuits of the room for a long while before he had any other ideas. “Maybe you’d like to listen to that CD your mother left for you? Eggsy, darling, see about that.”

“Sure, bruv. If you wanna witness that nightmare.” Harry watched in confusion as Eggsy set up the player. The first song came on, twinkling softly. It was some instrumental piece that was likely targeted towards parents that wanted their children to excel above all others. Harry thought it might be quite enjoyable, if only he had time to appreciate it. Blanche’s face reddened, and her cries hit a crescendo.

“Right,” Harry shouted calmly. “Off with that, then.”

“Told ya so,” Eggsy called back. He clicked the music off and returned, taking Harry’s place in rubbing her back. “She’s a cheeky one.”

“Dear god, you’re just as stubborn as Merlin,” Harry said dryly. “Though I’m glad you’re no longer as bald as your father.”

That made Eggsy laugh. It was a bark, a loud sound. And a moment later he broke down again, giggling breathlessly. They smiled at each other over Blanchefleur’s tiny head, exhaustion and headaches forgotten. After a moment of this, they both realized that her crying had settled as well. She had her head resting against Harry’s chest, looking up curiously.

“You liked that, little flower?” Eggsy ran a gentle hand over her dark, wispy hair. “You’ve got beautiful hair now. It’ll be long like Rox’s one day. Was Merlin’s hair this dark?”

“It was,” Harry replied, voice soft so as to not spook her again. “Though by the time I met him, he had a receding hairline the size of London.”

“How old was he?”

“Twenty four,” Harry grinned.

“No way,” Eggsy said gleefully. “When did he lose it all?”

“Twenty six. I shouldn’t tell you this, but….” Harry smirked and covered one of Blanche’s ears with his free hand. “He tried a hair piece. Once. Everyone in tech stared and couldn’t look him properly in the eye.”

Eggsy laughed again, and this time it was followed by the soft giggles of the impressionable baby.

“Good to see you enjoy your father’s pain as much as the rest of us, Blanchefleur.” Harry smiled and wiped a tear off her tiny cheek. “You just needed a bit of love and taunting. No shame in that.”

“Is she gonna sleep now?” Eggsy asked, voice painfully hopeful.

“I think she’ll do just fine,” Harry assured him. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and gently put her back in the crib. “Good night, little one.”

Eggsy said his own farewell and followed Harry back to their bedroom, relief melting the stress from his shoulders. They fell into bed without another word, too exhausted even to hold onto each other. Eggsy rolled onto his side, hand stroking lines on Harry’s arm. “Thank you for that. I don’t think I coulda done it on my own.”

“Of course you could.” Harry’s voice was final, but not unkind. “Still, I’m happy to help, darling.”

“You know,” Eggsy drawled tiredly, “you’d make a great dad. No matter what ya say.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Eggsy’s hand stilled at the response. “I’m in the prime of my life. It’s much too early to consider  _ children _ . What am I, middle aged?”

He could hear Harry’s smirk. Shaking his head, Eggsy socked his shoulder playfully. “Wanker. I’ll bring it up again when you’ve matured.”

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
